Légende Ténébreuse et Sombre Destin
by Kaoru Tatsuya
Summary: Ceylan, un jeune garçon de 15 ans passés, rentre en 1ère Année dans une Académie de Duel. Très méfiant envers les gens, il n'ose jamais défier qui que ce soit. Son amie d'enfance l'encourage à détruire ce mur qui le bloque au monde extérieur, mais sans succès.. Quelque soit l'effort, un lourd destin est présent sur ses épaules, n'attendant qu'à se révéler au grand jour...
1. Chapitre 1 : Au Commencement

_Imaginez-vous, dans un monde pratiquement identique au notre, où toutes personnes de tout âge, vieux ou jeune, jouent à un jeu de carte populaire qui nous permet de faire appel à toutes sortes de monstres ! Où chaque soucis est réglé par un simple combat !_

_Imaginez que vous veniez à devenir le personnage principal de votre propre histoire, de votre propre aventure, où vous pourriez découvrir toutes sortes de choses et des personnes tellement différentes, qu'elles soient de votre côté ou aient des ambitions maléfiques contre le monde._  
_Bienvenue dans le monde des Duels de Monstres !_

* * *

**Un jour, tu découvriras la vérité, tu trouveras ta réponse... et tu détruiras tout.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Au commencement, l'Académie de Duel !**

Ceylan se réveilla en sursaut. Cette phrase qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve résonnait comme un écho dans sa tête. Il resta quelques minutes, assis sur son lit, l'esprit ailleurs à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Sans attendre, il entendit soudainement des résonnements surgir de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Quelqu'un prenait les escaliers, tapait lourdement le sol avec ses pieds et se dirigeait par ici.

"C'est pas le moment de traîner gros flemmard, debout sinon on risque d'être en retard !", dit alors une voix féminine, qui eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir entièrement la porte que celle-ci prit alors un air hébété. La demoiselle en question, aux cheveux demi-longs d'une couleur rosée, était vêtue d'un uniforme blanc, rayé de quelques lignes rouges et dorées, et portait sur elle un sac en bandoulière.

Le garçon se leva d'un bond, sans répliquer. Il commença à s'habiller, sans même faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il enfila à toute vitesse son uniforme, dont la veste était légèrement plus longue que celle de son amie.

"Beuh... déjà levé ? C'est pas habituel de ta part... c'est même un peu trop étrange.", dit alors la jeune fille, l'observant d'un air suspect.

- Lâche-moi deux secondes Miyuki, tu veux bien ? J'ai passé une nuit horrible.

"Mhh... à lire des magazines pas nets et à relooker des images qui ne sont pas de ton âge sur le net ?"

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça ne va pas ?!, s'écria alors le jeune garçon, rougissant d'embarras.

Miyuki referma alors un livre posé sur le bureau de son camarade. "_Règles et Tactiques du Duel de Monstres_".

"Je plaisante, je plaisante. Dépêche de toi de prendre tes affaires et qu'on parte tout de suite à l'école, sinon tu sais qui risque d'être mécontent !"

-Oui oui, j'ai compris.

Fermant la porte de la maison derrière eux, Ceylan et Miyuki coururent à toute vitesse, en direction de leur école de Duel. "Heitdunkel Academy". Tout comme l'identité même de son dirigeant est inconnue, le nom lui aussi restait un véritable mystère.

Arrivés au portail de leur école, un établissement de 3 étages et d'environ 500m² de surface, les deux camarades se séparèrent, sans dire un mot. Miyuki partit rejoindre une de ses vieilles amies, quant à Ceylan, celui-ci resta tout seul, et préféra rentrer directement dans l'établissement pour rejoindre sa classe. Bien qu'en réalité, les matières telles que mathématiques ou géographie ne sont pas enseignées, on exige des élèves de pouvoir se battre en duel de monstres à tout moment. Les cours sont donc basés sur différents duels en une journée, où l'on en apprend plus sur les cartes, certaines invocations, diverses stratégies et bien plus encore. Seul bémol dans l'histoire...

"Ceylan et le p'tit Théo, en selle ! Mettez vous au centre du stade et commencez donc votre combat !", cria alors leur professeur, Mr Dorumon, un géant imposant possédant deux petits poils sur la tête.

Le garçon cité en même temps que Ceylan se leva d'un bond et se dirigea sans râler sur la partie la plus à droite du stade.

~ Il recommence encore ce coup... je lui ai déjà dit cent fois que- ~ , pensa alors Ceylan, qui n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Debout Ceylan, cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir sans te battre ! C'est la 10è fois que tu te défiles dans l'année, ça suffit comme ça !", hurla alors Mr Dorumon.

-Désolé, j'ai encore oublié mon deck chez moi. On peut remettre ça à une prochaine fois, si ça ne vous dérange pas.. , posa calmement Ceylan, sans prendre la peine de regarder son professeur droit dans les yeux.

Des élèves assis à côté de lui le dévisagèrent alors... regardant fixement ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Qu-Quoi ?

"Monsieur Ceylan Dar-machin chose, pouvez-vous me dire... ce que vous tenez dans vos mains ? A moins que mes yeux ne commencent à me tromper vis à vis de mon âge avancé... ne serait-ce pas un deck ?"

Le garçon sentit les pulsations dans sa poitrine s'accélérer de plus en plus. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de garder avec lui ses cartes, dont il tenait précieusement depuis tout petit, et n'avait jamais voulu se battre contre des personnes provenant de son école. Il n'avait jamais souhaité montrer à ses camarades à quoi ressemblait son deck. Par peur peut-être... non. Par méfiance.

Il regarda à nouveau la composition de son deck, laissa passer un léger sourire lorsqu'il tomba sur une certaine carte, au point même d'en rire comme un fou.

"Ceylan...", pensa alors d'un air sérieux la jeune Miyuki, qui se trouvait assise dans les tribunes du stade de duel, attendant patiemment son tour pour pouvoir se battre.

-Très bien, j'accepte le combat.

Ceylan fît de même que son camarade avant lui, et se plaça du côté plus à gauche du stade. Il enfila sur son bras une sorte de bracelet, long de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci libéra un halo de lumière violet signalant le début d'un duel. Son deck se trouvait déjà dans le bon emplacement, tout comme chez son adversaire. Désormais, il ne leur suffisait plus qu'à piocher 5 cartes dans son deck, et d'entamer leur combat...

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Un bon début en douceur, comme je les aime... j'ai vraiment hâte de poster les prochains chapitres, qui sont tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres.**

**(Ça y est, je crois que j'aime mon travail.)**

**Tout retour est le bienvenue !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Premier Duel

Aye aye, voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Arrivé plus rapidement que je l'aurai prévu d'ailleurs.  
(Evidemment, puisque j'ai tout sur mon traitement de texte... 9 chapitres prêts pour l'instant.)

Bonne lecture !

Le jeu de carte _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ne m'appartient pas, tout les droits reviennent à leurs auteurs respectifs ! (Bon, pas l'histoire ou les personnages de cette fic par contre... ils sont à mwa.)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Le premier duel**

* * *

Les duellistes préparaient leur duel. Tout deux piochèrent 5 cartes depuis leur deck et observaient attentivement leur main.

"Je prend le premier tour, je pioche !", déclara alors son adversaire, qui d'un geste vif, pris la première carte du dessus de son deck et l'ajouta à sa main.

**THEO – Cartes en main : 6**

"J'active depuis ma main la carte magie, "**Sanctuaire du Dragon**" ! Elle me permet denvoyer un monstre de type Dragon depuis mon deck au cimetière, et si il s'agit d'un monstre Normal, d'en envoyer un autre à nouveau au cimetière."

Les élèves posés dans les tribunes regardaient attentivement le combat. Quelques discussions se levaient quant au pourquoi le jeune Theo avait décidé d'envoyer ses monstres au cimetière dès son premier tour... Chose que son adversaire malheureusement ne se préoccupait pas.

"J'envoie donc un "**Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus**" au cimetière, et comme ils s'agit d'un monstre Normal, je peux en envoyer un autre. Je choisis donc "**Dragolapin**".

La carte magie utilisée partit alors au cimetière, au dessus des deux monstres envoyés précédemment.

"J'invoque mon "**Dragon Alexandrite**" en mode Attaque, puis je termine mon tour en posant 2 cartes faces cachées, à toi de jouer."

_(LV4/ATK 2000/DEF 0)_

-Mon tour, je pioche !

C'était enfin au tour de Ceylan de jouer. Le fait de montrer son deck au grand public l'effrayait... mais il avait pleinement confiance en ses cartes.

**CEYLAN – Cartes en main : 6**

-J'invoque normalement depuis ma main, "**Acclamation of Illusion, Alzeid**" !

_(LV 4/ATK 1300 / DEF 1500)_

"Acclamation ? Jamais entendu parler de cet Archétype !"

-Dommage pour toi, car tu vas devoir subir le premier effet de mon monstre. Alzeid, c'est à toi de jouer !

Le monstre étira son bras en avant, laissant surgir une douce lumière pourpre qui atteignit alors la main de l'adversaire. Les deux cartes du joueurs s'illuminèrent alors.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

-Tu as compris. L'effet d'Alzeid me permet, une fois qu'il est invoqué sur le terrain de défausser 2 cartes de la main de mon adversaire pour les envoyer au cimetière. Et il se trouve que tu possèdes justement 2 cartes dans ta main.

Theo envoya alors les seules cartes qui lui restaient dans son cimetière. Sa main était désormais vide.

-J'active ensuite une carte Magie depuis ma main, "**Free Change of Acclamation**". En banissant 2 cartes de ma main, je peux alors bannir 2 cartes sur le terrain. Je bannis donc "**Acclamation of Loyalty, Aol Raya**" ainsi que "**Acclamation of Spying, Roku**".

"Tu bannis 2 de tes monstres ? Pourquoi faire un tel mouvement inutile ?"

-Tu le sauras très vite. Je décide de retirer du jeu tes 2 cartes faces cachées !

Un "**Typhon d'Espace Mystique**" et un "**Hurlement d'Argent**" disparurent alors du terrain. Theo aurait pu les utiliser, mais il savait qu'elles n'auraient pas été utiles.

"Et tu penses que ton petit monstre à 1300 d'attaque sera suffisant pour vaincre mon Alexandrite ? "

-Qui te dit que mon monstre est seul ? Regarde bien.

Ceylan prit alors une grande inspiration, et laisse un léger sourire dépasser sur son visage.

-J'active l'effet de "**Acclamation of Spying, Roku**" qui a été retiré du jeu !

"QUOI ?", crièrent en coeur le public et son opposant... étonnés de la tournure que prenait le combat.

-Lorsqu'il se trouve dans la zone de cartes retirées, en envoyant la première carte de mon jeu au Cimetière, je peux alors l'invoquer Spécialement ! Rejoins nous, Roku !

_(LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1300)_

Le monstre à l'allure d'un ninja assez moderne apparut soudainement sur le terrain. Il fit un petit regard en coin à Ceylan, qui lui répondit alors d'un geste de la tête.

-Et ce n'est pas finit ! "**Acclamation of the Chains, Conrad**" utilise son effet depuis ma main ! Lorsqu'un monstre retiré du jeu est invoqué sur le terrain, cette petite carte peut faire l'apparition sur mon terrain par invocation spéciale, juste en retirant du jeu 1 carte du dessus de mon deck ! Apparait, Conrad !

_(LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 1400)_

"3 monstres en 1 tour ? Peut importe leur nombre, ils ne pourront pas rivaliser avec mon dragon !"

-T'es sur ? Regarde bien.

Des chaines enlaçaient péniblement le dragon sur le terrain de Theo. Celles-ci l'empêchaient de bouger librement.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!"

-C'est simple ! Si l'invocation spéciale de Conrad est réussie, il peut diminuer de 600 l'attaque de l'un de tes monstres. Ton petit dragon se retrouve donc avec 1400 petits points. Ah, et j'ai encore d'autres surprises en magasin. Il se trouve que 2 de mes cartes retirées du jeu sont "**Acclamation of Loyalty, Aol Raya**". L'une est partie à cause de l'effet de ma carte magie, l'autre par l'effet de Roku. Son effet permet à mes monstres "Acclamation" de gagner 100 points d'attaques pour chaque cartes "Acclamation" retirées du jeu. Et il se trouve.. que j'en ai 2. De plus, ayant 2 Aol Raya retirés, cela double encore le montant d'attaque, pour un total de 400 sur tout mes monstres !

"Roku se retrouve à 2200... Alzeid à 1700... Conrad à 1600... mon Alexandrite lui n'a que 1400."

-Tu as tout compris. Battle ! Roku, attaque son monstre ! Et j'active en même son second effet, qui lui permet lorsqu'il attaque un monstre de gagner 300 points supplémentaires !

"Une attaque de 2700 ? Impossible !

-Et si !

Roku libéra les griffes contenues sur ses gants d'argent, et parti à l'attaque du monstre adverse. Passant tout près de lui, il lui chaîna 2 coups à la suite, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explosa en poussière. Les dommages perçus lors du combat furent alors déduits du montant total des points de vie de Theo.

_LP : 4000 – 1300 = 2700_

-J'attaque ensuite directement avec mes 2 autres monstres !

Alzeid libéra sa magie pourpre, alors que Conrad déchaîna ses chaines sur le jeune duelliste. Les points de vie chutèrent d'un seul coup.

_LP : 2700 – 3700 = 0_

"J'ai... perdu ?", soupira alors le garçon qui venait de se prendre une raclée de quelques minutes.

"Il l'a vaincu en un seul tour ? Incroyable...", dit alors un élève dans les tribunes, portant un gros sac sur ses deux jambes.

Le public observa Ceylan d'un oeil plus que surprit...

* * *

**Petite remarque du coup, comme certain vont vite voir : il y a des cartes qui n'existent pas officiellement dans ma fic, et c'est normal ! Il s'agit en fait de FunCard que j'ai créé moi-même sur le site d'OTK.**

**Vous pourrez toutes les retrouver ici = /forum/?action=viewtopic&t=9792**

**Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un élève mystère apparaît !

**Chapitre 3** : Un élève mystère apparaît !

* * *

Ceylan s'assit sur le sol dur du stade de duel. Son premier combat, bien qu'il n'eut pas duré plus de 10 minutes, l'avait exhaussé. Il rangea gentiment ses cartes dans son étui, et bailla un coup. Miyuki, donc l'inquiétude envers son ami s'était dissipée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir s'amuser, sans être méfiant de quoique ce soit.

"Il a beau jouer le dur, en vérité tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se battre dans la joie contre un adversaire normal. Il n'a vraiment pas changé.", se dit-elle tout bas.

Des applaudissements surgirent des tribunes. Les élèves avaient enfin eu l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur le genre de deck que Ceylan jouait. Car oui, auparavant, personne n'avait pu le voir ne serait-ce une seule fois défier quelqu'un. Son deck restait un véritable mystère jusqu'à ce jour.

"Un deck de cartes possédant des effets sans limite ? C'est génial !"

Une voix à la fois masculine et enjouée surgit de derrière Ceylan. Le garçon en question, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et bleus clairs, portant un gros sac sur son dos, tapota les épaules du duelliste épuisé. Regarder le combat qui avait eu lieu lui donnait un air enjoué bien mystérieux.

"Oh, moi ? Je m'appelle **Atsuo**, enchanté~ru !

-C-Ceylan... de même.

Ceylan l'observa. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait l'air de s'intéresser à lui.

"Dis dis dis ! Tu veux bien devenir mon ami ? J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un comme toi ! Je ne sais pas non plus moi-même, mais je sens que tu as quelque chose de spécial ! Alors alors ?", s'exclama le jeune garçon, sautillant tout autour d'un Ceylan confus.

-A-ami ? Mais on ne se connait même pas...

"Ah bon ? Pourtant on vient tout juste de faire connaissance !"

Le garçon soupira, puis réfléchit alors quelques secondes. Se faire un ami ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout, vu que de toute manière, il n'en possédait pas vraiment.

-J-J'imagine que l'on peut essayer, oui.

"Youpiiii ! Je suis content Ceylan !", hurla alors Atsua, sautant directement dans les bras du duelliste avachit au sol.

-E-Eh, attend un peu ! Me saute pas dessus comme ça, on va s'imaginer des choses !

"Des choses ? Qui ça ?"

Les élèves, toujours assit dans les tribunes, observaient la scène sans en perdre un morceau. Certain ne purent s'empêcher de sortir un fou rire face à la scène auquel ils assistaient. Miyuki elle, pouffait aussi de son côté, mais décida enfin de se lever pour les rejoindre. Elle descendit les marches une à une, monta sur le stade, puis une fois proche des deux zigotos, leur tapota la tête.

"Dites voir les garçons, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de choses."

-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Miyuki ?! Puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille leva son bras assez haut... suffisamment haut pour pouvoir frapper avec succès la tête de Ceylan.

"I-di-ot ! Regarde donc le tableau avant de sortir des sottises ! Le prochain duel est un Tag, tu es en équipe avec Atsuo et je suis l'une de vos adversaires."

-Ma tête... Un Tag ? J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on était censé passer cette épreuve en équipe..., dit alors Ceylan, qui se frottait le dessus de sa tête pour alléger la douleur.

"Normal, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on dit en cours.", envoya alors Miyuki, le fixant des deux yeux.

Le garçon posa ses deux mains au sol et se leva d'un bond. Il se retourna, et regarda le tableau comme l'avait demandé Miyuki.

-Je suis avec Atsuo alors.. hein ?

"Je compte sur toi, par~ru !", sortit Atsuo, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

"Ne crois pas que je vais y aller doucement, simplement parce que tu n'as plus joué depuis plus d'un an, Ceylan ! Je ne me retiendrai pas !", s'exclama Miyuki.

A ce même moment, le deck de Ceylan se mit à briller d'une lumière étrange...

* * *

**Je me suis amusée avec les paires, pour savoir qui serait avec qui dans les prochains chapitres. **  
**Ça m'a pas mal passé le temps, faut l'avouer. D'ailleurs, concernant les personnages, Atsuo est censé être le petit comique, celui qui aime s'amuser.**  
**L'ennui ? Il connaît pas.**

**Rendez-vous au Chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Isolation

**Chapitre 4** : Isolation

* * *

Trois des quatre élèves devant participer au Tag Duel étaient déjà présents sur le ring. Bien que non à leur place, ils discutaient entre eux, faisant à priori connaissance. Ceylan s'enferma dans ses pensées durant l'espace d'une minute, afin de mieux réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'était pas du tout habitué aux combats en équipe, encore moins avec un inconnu. Son deck non plus ne lui permettait pas de se battre correctement avec quelqu'un. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-Désolé, mais finalement je ne participerai pas.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi cette décision tout à coup ?", demanda alors Atsuo qui lui, se sentait prêt à gravir des montagnes rien que pour se battre à ses côtés.

-Je ne le sens pas, c'est tout.

Ceylan leur tourna le dos, et commença alors à descendre les quelques marches du terrain. Mains dans les poches, il se rendit sans un mot vers la sortie du stade de duel.

"Ceylan...", dit alors tout bas la jeune demoiselle, d'un air assez inquiet.

De son côté, le garçon partit s'installer sur une marche, près d'une fontaine dans un petit parc rattaché à l'école.

-J'ai beau essayer... je n'y arriverai jamais.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches son étui comportant son deck, puis pris les cartes dans ses deux mains, après avoir posé celui-ci à côté de lui.

-Ce deck est bien trop faible pour que je l'utilise dans des combats d'aussi haut niveau...

"Et pourtant, tu as bien gagné tout à l'heure, je me trompe ?"

Devant lui, un garçon d'environ sa taille s'approcha. Cheveux mi-longs et bruns, disque de duel déjà sur le bras. Un élève de deuxième ou troisième année probablement.

"**Eiko**. Enchanté, Ceylan. J'ai assisté à ton duel, et je trouve que tu t'es très bien débrouillé."

-Ce n'était que de la chance, c'est tout.

"Mhh.. mais c'est bizarre. A un moment, j'ai eu cette drôle d'impression... comme si ce n'était pas toi qui jouait, bien que physiquement, tu étais toujours présent."

-Comment ça ?

"Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. D'ailleurs, j'avais quelque chose à te demander en personne.", dit-il alors, tout en prenant le temps de s'asseoir près de Ceylan.

-Quoi donc ?

"Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi pour les prochains événement en team de l'école ? A vrai dire, tout les duellistes présents en seconde année avec moi auraient souhaités m'ajouter à leur équipe... mais je me sens pas à l'aise comme ça. Je préfère demander directement l'avis des autres avant de prendre la décision. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

-Eh bien...

Eiko le fixa droit dans les yeux. La sueur commença à couler sur le front du garçon, qui ne pouvait supporter une telle pression.

-Pourquoi pas après tout...

"Okay, c'est décidé alors ! Il nous faut juste deux membres en plus et on est complet !"

Il posa doucement sa main dans la chevelure de Ceylan, et lui caressa la tête gentiment, d'un air affectif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas un animal tu sais ?

"Héhé, désolé ! Mais tu es juste tellement mignon lorsque tu déprimes que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... "

-J-Je ne déprimais pas ! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées !

"D'accord d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Mais promets moi de continuer à jouer avec ton deck. Je suis sûr qu'il nous réserve des surprises à tous. Surtout te concernant."

Ceylan ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Du jour au lendemain, tout le monde se rapprochait de lui, lui qui d'habitude rejetait la présence de tous.

"Tes cartes t'aiment bien tu sais ?"

-Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! C'est pas fini ?, hurla alors Ceylan, qui rougissait soudainement.

"Me crie pas dessus, mes tympans vont finir par exploser ! Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois c'est tout.", dit alors Eiko, posant ses deux paumes contre ses deux oreilles afin d'atténuer le cri sonore que Ceylan avait lâché.

Le garçon regarda à nouveau ses cartes, et sentit comme une chaleur les entourer. Une grimace se montra alors sur son visage...

-C'est moi ou... ça sent vraiment mauvais par ici ?

"Hmm ?... "

Eiko se releva, soudainement gêné par une sensation étrange.

"Alors ça, ce n'est même pas drôle ! Qui a osé poser sa commission sur un lieu public ?"

Ceylan, bien que surpris de ce qu'il se passait devant lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire à bouche grande ouverte. Après cette déprime qu'il venait de prendre, un moment joyeux ne lui faisait pas de mal. Cependant, il savait que cela n'allait pouvoir durer longtemps...

* * *

**Ceylan, le timide de service ? Hmm...**  
**D'ailleurs, concernant le nouveau personnage mit en avant dans ce chapitre, Eiko, c'est quelqu'un d'assez spécial. Le genre de personne qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour n'importe quoi. Ah, et il adore les garçons mignons.**

**Le chapitre 5 arrive très vite !  
Pendant ce temps, je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre 9 et 10.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Atsuo VS Miyuki

**Voilà donc le Chapitre 5 de la Fic ! Ca avance vite, mais ce n'est pas fini ! (Loin de là.)  
Bonne lecture !**

Le jeu de carte Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartient pas, tout les droits à leur(s) auteur(s) respectif ! (Mais l'histoire et les persos de cette fic sont à mwaaa.)

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Atsuo VS Miyuki

* * *

Les deux garçons se relevèrent d'une traite. Il ne fallait pas s'éterniser, les épreuves dans le stade étaient toujours en cours.

"Que dirais-tu de retourner vers les autres ? Tu as déjà manqué ton Tag Duel, mais le reste n'est pas encore terminé.", dit alors Eiko, d'un ton calme.

Ceylan hocha la tête.

-Mhh, allons-y.

Se dirigeant vers le stade, ils furent soudainement surpris par un bruit bien trop connu. Un duel allait débuter. Ceylan se mit à courir en direction des tribunes, et vit se qu'il se passait en face de lui. Miyuki allait affronter Atsuo. Il savait que le deck de celle-ci était assez méchant, car il était composé à la fois de monstres plantes dévastateurs, mais aussi de Synchros et Xyz. Un mélange assez méchant lorsque l'on affronte quelqu'un.

_MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 6_

"Je commence, je pioche ! J'invoque "**Ferocious Flora**" en mode attaque !"

_(LV3/ATK 1000/DEF 500)_

"Je pose ensuite deux cartes faces cachées, c'est à ton tour."

Miyuki soupira, pour passer le stress qui prenait le dessus sur elle. Atsuo commenca son tour dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_ATSUO – Cartes en main : 6  
_

"Yosh, je pioche ! J'invoque "**Raidan le Serviteur, Seigneur Lumière**" en mode attaque !"

_(LV4/ ATK 1700/ DEF 1000)_

"Désolé, mais j'active ma première carte piège, "**Retour Forcé**" ! Ton monstre invoqué retourne dans ta main.", s'écria soudainement Miyuki.

"Eeeeeh ? Sans blague ? C'est pas juste !", dit alors Atsuo, qui commencait à faire la moue.

Ceylan quant à lui ne pu s'empêcher de rire sadiquement en tournant le dos aux duellistes. Miyuki était du genre à ne pas laisser son adversaire jouer normalement.

"Peuh ! Si c'est ça, je finis en posant une cartes face cachée... à toi."

"Je pioche !"

_MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 4 / Cartes sur le terrain : 2 / Cartes au Cimetière : 1_

"J'active tout d'abord ma seconde carte face cachée, "**Typhon d'Espace Mystique**" ! Elle me permet de détruire ta carte face cachée."

"Mais t'es carrément sadique toi ! Laisse moi joouueer !"

"Désolé, mais ce duel compte pour moi, si je veux pouvoir me battre contre Ceylan. J'invoque "**Cosmos**" en mode attaque !"

_(LV3 /ATK 600/DEF 900)_

"Je t'attaque directement avec mes 2 monstres. Allez-y, mettez lui une raclée !"

"Uwaaaa !", cria alors Atsu, qui se faisait piquer par les plantes de tout les côtés.

_Points de Vie : 400 – 1600 = 2400_

"Je pose à nouveau 2 cartes faces cachées, je finis mon tour.", déclara alors Miyuki, sûre d'elle.

_ATSUO – Cartes en main : 6 / Cartes au Cimetière : 1_

"A moi, et je te laisserai pas m'embêter une nouvelle fois ! Je ré-invoque à nouveau Raiden en mode attaque !"

"Sûr de ça ? J'active ma carte face cachée, "**Allergie au Pollen**" ! En sacrifiant un monstre Plante sur mon terrain, je peux détruire ton monstre invoqué ! La carte que je décide de sacrifier est Cosmos !"; déclara à nouveau la demoiselle.

Atsuo, malgré la poker face qu'il sortait, ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Chacune de ses invocations finissant soit dans sa main, soit au cimetière.

"T'es pas marrante toi... je termine mon tour."

"A moi, je pioche ! Et j'invoque "**Fire Lily**" en mode attaque."

_(LV 3/ATK 800/DEF 800)_

"Je t'attaque directement à nouveau !"

Les épines des plantes piquèrent à nouveau le garçon, qui courrait alors dans tout les sens afin de les éviter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne une belle dans le derrière...

"Aie ! Mais t'es folle ?"

_Points de Vie : 2400 – 1800 = 600  
_

"A toi de jouer.", finit alors Miyuki.

"Peuh, pas du tout marrante. Je pioche !"

_ATSUO : Cartes en main : 6 / Cartes au Cimetière : 2_

"Puisque je ne peux pas invoquer normalement... ou plutôt que j'ai pas envie que tu me pètes tout les monstres que j'invoque, je décide de Poser un monstre, et j'en finis là. VOILA.", s'écria-t-il, tout en tirant la langue.

_MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 2 / Cartes au Cimetière : 5 / Cartes sur le terrain : 3_

"Très bien dans ce cas. Laisse tes pétales charmer l'ennemi en face de toi ! Je sacrifie mes 2 monstres sur le terrain, afin d'invoquer le monstre de niveau 8, "**Chirubime"** ! "

_(LV8/ATK 1800/ DEF 2800)_

"Elle va attaquer ton monstre face caché !"

"Tu plaisantes ? Ceylaaaan, fais quelque chose, ta copine est sadique !"

Le **Prêtre Invocateur**, ayant 1600 points de défense parti aussitôt dans le cimetière. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à la reine des fleurs sur le terrain de la demoiselle.

"A toi de jouer, au lieu de faire le clown."

_ATSUO – Cartes en main : 6 / Cartes au Cimetière : 3_

"J'ai de la chance ! Enfin j'espère. J'invoque "**Jeanne la Paladine, Seigneur Lumière**" en mode attaque ! Let's Gooo !"

_(LV4/ATK 1800/ DEF 1200)_

"J'attaque ensuite ton monstre !"

"Quoi ? Mais nos monstres possèdent le même nombre de points d'attaque ! C'est de l'auto suicide et tu le sais bien.", dit alors Miyuki, en le regardant sèchement...

"Ah bon ? Parce que Jeanne a un effet super sympa tu sais ? Elle gagne 300 points d'attaque lorsqu'elle attaque un monstre ! 2100 au total, pas mal hein ?"

Jeanne s'approcha de la reine des plantes, sorti son épée et la trancha en deux.

"Mais avant que ta carte ne se fasse détruire, j'aimerai activer un certain effet dans mon cimetière. Celui de la carte piège que tu avais détruite lors de mon premier tour, tu te souviens ?"

"Me dis pas..."

"Eh oui, "**Compétence de Percée**" ! En la retirant du jeu, elle annule les effets d'un monstre ! Et j'annule ceux de ta reine des plantes, ce qu'il fait qu'elle n'activera pas son effet lorsqu'elle sera détruite ! Pas de bol !"

_Points de Vie : 4000 – 300 = 3700_

"Sur ce je termine mon tour, et le second effet de Jeanne rentre en jeu : je dois envoyer 3 cartes de mon deck au cimetière. A toi maintenant !"

_MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 2 / Cartes au Cimetière : 8 / Cartes sur le terrain : 1_

"Je pose un monstre face caché, ainsi qu'une carte face cachée, je te laisse la main..."

"Eh eh, on y arrive plus hein ? Je crois bien que je serais celui qui combattra Ceylan finalement ! J'ai hâte !"

_ATSUO – Cartes en main : 6 / Cartes au Cimetière : 4 / Cartes sur le terrain : 1 / Cartes Retirées : 1_

"J'active la "**Réincarnation du Monstre**" ! En me défaussant d'une carte de ma main, je peux ajouter 1 monstre de mon Cimetière à ma main. Je me défausse de **Wulf** pour récupérer Raiden !"

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Carte piège activée, Allergie au Pollen ! Je sacrifie mon monstre pour annuler ta carte Magie !"

"Encoooooore ? Bon bah c'est pas grave... en retirant 1 monstre Lumière, ainsi qu'1 monstre Ténèbres depuis mon cimetière... je peux invoquer spécialement "**Soldat du Lustre Noire – Émissaire du Commencement**" en mode Attaque ! Je décide donc de retirer mon Prêtre Invocateur ainsi que Raiden !"

_(LV 8/ATK 3000/ DEF 2500)_

"Ensuite, j'invoque normalement le monstre Syntoniseur, **Minerva** !

_(LV 3/ATK 800/DEF 200)_

"Allons-y, Jeanne, Minerva ! Invocation Synchro de niveau 7 !"

"Invocation Synchro ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait pour l'archétype des Seigneurs Lumière !"

"Lorsque le désespoir fait rage sur le champ de bataille, seul ta lumière peut guider les âmes en peine sur le droit chemin ! Invocation Synchro ! Lève toi, "**Michael le Grand, Seigneur Lumière"** !"

_(LV 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)_

Ceylan regarda attentivement le duel... l'invocation synchro lui donna subitement un frisson étrange, qui le parcourait dans tout son corps.

"C'est parti, je t'attaque directement avec mes 2 monstres, s'en est fini !"

"Je ne peux... rien faire."

_Points de Vie : 3700 – 5600 = 0_

"Youpiiiii ! Regarde Ceylan, j'ai gagné ! J'ai réussi !"

Miyuki baissa la tête, déçue du résultat. Elle s'attendait à une victoire... elle avait subie une défaite.

* * *

**J'ai évité de trop faire traîner le duel dans ce chapitre. Miyuki joue donc un deck Plante assez spécial, qui se base sur l'annulation d'effet et d'invocation. Atsuo lui joue donc les Seigneurs Lumière.**

**Si je me rappelle, le prochain chapitre se divise en 2 parties... 'fin vous verrez bien. **


	6. Chapitre 6 : La fin du tournoi (Part 1)

Yop, me revoilà donc aujourd'hui avec non pas 1 chapitre de publié, mais plusieurs à la suite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'histoire.  
Petit mot avant de vous lancer : les cartes jouées par Ceylan ont été inventées par moi-même, en tant que FunCards. Si vous désirez les voir, donc ainsi connaitre leurs effets, n'hésitez pas à me le demander par message privé !

Bon chapitre à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La fin du tournoi (Partie 1)**

* * *

Ceylan se retrouva abasourdi face à la situation. Miyuki venait de subir un retournement de situation totalement impensable. Elle était pourtant partie avec la main, mais n'avait pas vu venir la contre attaque de son opposant.

Le dernier duel allait bientôt démarrer, opposant Atsuo à Ceylan.

"Je savais bien qu'on finirait par se battre, Ceylan ! J'avais tellement hâte !"

Ceylan descendit les marches unes à unes jusqu'à rejoindre le terrain. Il passa tout près de Miyuki, sans lui dire un mot. Il savait bien qu'elle était frustrée de sa défaite.

-Commençons dans ce cas, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

"Uwaaa, tellement froid !", chuchota alors Eiko, se trouvant à même pas 200 mètres de lui...

"Il n'est pas froid, tu as tort."

"Hein ?"

Eiko regarda tout près de lui. Miyuki était toute proche, et semblait observer fixement le jeune garçon sur le ring.

"Il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement aux autres, et il agit durement, même avec lui-même. Ca a toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'il est petit. Il suffit juste de patienter, et il s'ouvrira, le sourire sur les lèvres. Et puis... il y a des moments où il a besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent, que ce soit pour du doute, de la colère, de la joie.. mais disons qu'il ne sait juste pas bien s'y prendre, c'est tout.", déclara alors la jeune demoiselle, un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

"Mhh... je voix. Tu m'as l'air de bien le connaitre."

"On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Fais tout de même attention à toi, il ne m'a pas vraiment l'air dans son état habituel aujourd'hui...", dit alors Miyuki d'une voix très basse, que l'on ne pouvait à peine comprendre.

"Hein ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?"

"Euh.. n-non, ce n'est rien."

Sur le ring, les disques de duel étaient en place. Les opposants avaient déjà déclaré le début du combat.

"Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends la main ? Je pioche !"

**ATSUO : Cartes en main : 6**

"J'invoque "**Jeanne la Paladine, Seigneur Lumière**" en mode Attaque sur mon terrain ! Je pose une petite carte face cachée... et comme il s'agit désormais de la fin de mon tour, je me dois d'envoyer les 2 cartes du dessus de mon deck au cimetière."

**Cimetière (2) = Echange Solaire / Lumina l'Invocatrice, Seigneur Lumière**

**Cartes restantes dans le deck = 32**

-A moi, je pioche !

**CEYLAN - Cartes en main : 6**

-J'invoque "**Acclamation of Illusion, Alzeid**" ! Et par son effet, lorsqu'il est invoqué avec succès sur le terrain, il me permet de défausser 2 cartes de la main de mon adversaire. Je choisis les cartes aux extrêmes dans ta main.

**Cimetière Atsuo (4) = Echange Solaire / Lumina / Dragon du Jugement / Ryko**

**Main Atsuo = 2**

-Je finis mon tour en posant 2 cartes faces cachées... c'est à toi.

**ATSUO - Cartes au Cimetière : 4 / Cartes en main 3 / Cartes sur le terrain : 2**

"Tu m'as l'air assez coincé Cey-Cey, ça démarre pas fort. J'invoque "**Garoth le Guerrier, Seigneur Lumière**" en mode Attaque !"

**(LV 4/ATK 1850/ DEF 1300)**

"Et j'attaque, bien évidemment ! Tout d'abord, Jeanne va s'occuper de ton petit monstre ! Et par son effet, 300 points d'ATK supplémentaires !"

_2100 VS 1300 = 800_

_Points de Vie : 4000 – 800 = 3200_

"Garoth va attaquer tes points de vie !"

_Points de vie : 3200 – 1850 = 1350_

"Ceylan !", s'écria alors Miyuki, qui voyait le garçon tomber sur ses genoux.

-C-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. J'imagine que tu finis ton tour ?

"Ouep, mais l'effet de Jeanne s'active ! 2 cartes de plus dans le cimetière !"

**Cimetière (6) = Echange Solaire / Lumina / DdJ / Ryko / Wulf / Wulf**

"Oh, je suis chanceux aujourd'hui ! Les effets de mes Wulf passés au cimetière s'activent ! Ils s'invoquent automatiquement sur le terrain ! Et enfin, l'effet de Garoth arrive ! Chaque fois qu'un effet qui envoie des cartes de mon deck au cimetière s'active, je peux envoyer 2 cartes de mon deck au cimetière, et piocher 1 cartes pour chaque monstres Seigneur Lumière envoyés grâce à celui-ci ! Voyons voir ce qu'on a là..."

**Cimetière (6) = Echange Solaire / Lumina / DdJ / Ryko / Zombie Epidémique / Echange Solaire**

**Cartes restantes dans le deck : 27**

"Oh, pas de bol. Je termine donc mon tour !"

**CEYLAN – Cartes en main : 4 / Cartes au Cimetière : 1 / Cartes sur le terrain : 2**

-J'active depuis ma main, "**Free Change of Acclamation**" ! En bannissant 2 cartes de ma main ou mon terrain, je peux bannir 2 cartes sur le terrain de n'importe quel joueur. Je retire donc "**Acclamation of the Little Gun, Cherry**" et "**Acclamation of Loyalty, Aol Raya**", pour bannir ta carte face cachée ainsi que l'un de tes Wulf !

"Arf, je ne pensais pas que tu piocherais cette carte durant ce tour.."

-J'active ensuite les effets des monstres bannis ! Premièrement, celui de Cherry. En me défaussant d'une carte de ma main, je peux l'invoquer Spécialement sur le terrain ! Je me défausse donc de "**Acclamation of Despair, Assura**" pour l'invoquer ! Ensuite, l'effet de Aol Raya : lorsqu'elle est retirée du jeu, je peux augmenter l'attaque de tout mes monstres "Acclamation" de 100 points pour chaque cartes "Acclamation" retirées du jeu !

_Cherry : 1500 = 1600_

-Et ce n'est pas tout. J'active l'une de mes cartes face cachées, "**Stars Impact – Ex-Acclamation**" ! Cela me permet de regarder les 5 cartes du dessus de mon deck, et si je trouve au moins 2 cartes "Acclamation", je peux les ajouter directement à ma main. Je remets par la suite le reste dans mon deck, que je mélange.

_(Magie / Magie / Monstre / Monstre / Monstre)_

-J'invoque de suite "**Acclamation of the Elements, Kamito**", en mode attaque ! J'active immédiatement son effet : dès lors qu'il est invoqué sur le terrain, je peux invoquer spécialement 1 monstre de niveau 4 ou moins depuis mon Cimetière. Je choisis donc Assura.

**Kamito (LV 4/ ATK 1500/DEF 1100)**

**Assura (LV4/ ATK 1400/DEF 1800)**

"Y'a trop d'effets qui s'activent, j'ai la tête qui tourne..."

De son côté, Eiko émit un regard curieux... ce qui fit réagir immédiatement Miyuki.

"3 monstres de niveau 4... qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ?"

"A vrai dire... je n'ai jamais vu quelques unes de ses cartes auparavant. C'est une première pour moi aussi..."

Ceylan inspira un bon coup.

-Cette fois, c'est parti. Kamito, Assura, Synchronisation !...

* * *

**Et voilà donc pour cette première partie !**  
**Certes, j'aurai pu mettre la suite directement au lieu d'en faire une Seconde Partie.. mais je trouvais que ça relevait bien le suspens. **  
**(Je sais, je suis sadique. Et fière de l'être.)**  
**N'hésitez pas à faire des Reviews, j'attends tout vos messages les bras grands ouverts !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : La fin du tournoi (Part 2)

**Chapitre 7 : La fin du tournoi (Partie 2)**

* * *

Le duel continua de plus belle. De son côté, Ceylan possédait trois monstres de même niveau sur son terrain, alors qu'Atsuo commençait à être dépouillé de toutes ses cartes.

Les deux monstres "Acclamation" sur le terrain, Kamito et Assura, se mirent alors côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que Kamito devienne alors 4 cercles d'une couleur assez lumineuse. Assura, dont le corps physique était devenu transparent, se laissa envelopper par les anneaux, jusqu'à ce qu'un jaillissement de lumière éblouisse tout le stade. Un monstre apparu alors de nulle part, se posant d'une allure lente devant Ceylan, qui lui adressa un sourire fier. Le monstre en question possédait de très grandes ailes blanches, qui devaient être aussi douces que la soie ou que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ses cheveux aussi étaient blancs, et se mariaient bien avec sa tenue.

-Rejoins-nous au combat, "**Ex-Acclamation of the Limiter, Icarus**" !

"W...Waouh... j'avais jamais vu un monstre comme ça avant !", déclara alors son jeune adversaire, totalement abasourdi.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être : tout le public avait le même ressenti. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ce monstre auparavant.

-L'effet d'Icarus lorsqu'il est invoqué me permet de bannir jusqu'à 3 cartes sur le terrain de mon adversaire...

"Q-Q-QUOI ?! C'est pas possible ! Il me reste justement 3 cartes sur mon terrain..."

-... Envoie-les dans l'au delà, Icarus.

D'un simple geste, l'Ange se mit à pointer de la main les 3 monstres, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de trou noir les aspira. Il n'en resta plus une seule trace.

- Je t'attaque directement avec mes deux monstres...

_Points de vie : 4000 – (1600 + 2800) = 0_

"Un K.O en un tour ? Incroyable...", dit alors Miyuki, totalement subjuguée.

"Le gagnant du combat est... Ceylan !", déclara alors le prof qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise en bascule.

Soudainement, le garçon feinta, tombant brusquement sur le sol. Ses cartes semblaient s'illuminer, jusqu'à ce qu'Icarus, toujours en jeu sur le terrain de Ceylan, s'approcha alors de lui.

"Ceylan !", s'écria alors Miyuki, qui se pressa s'aller à lui.

Dès qu'elle arriva sur le ring, elle se baissa pour mieux l'observer. Ses yeux étaient clos, il ne semblait pas souffrir ou quoique ce soit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?..."

* * *

**Ouep je sais, pas très long le chapitre. J'ai fait un peu exprès d'en finir assez vite avec ce duel, car il n'est pas réellement important pour ce qui arrivera par la suite.**

**(Oui oui, je réserve plein de surprises, qu'est-ce que vous croyez !)**

**Le prochain chapitre risque de se révéler trèèès intéressant pour ceux qui aiment lire du narratif. Parce que là, j'ai mis le petit paquet. Bien qu'à partir du chapitre 10.. je risque d'écrire énormément. Plus que dans les précédents d'ailleurs. Alors préparez bien les lunettes, le seau d'eau ou je ne sais quoi, car ça va partir très loin !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Quelque chose qui dérange

**Aye, voici donc le tant attendu chapitre 8, celui qui fait rentrer à nouveau.. bah.. un tout nouveau personnage. Mais pas n'importe qui.  
Mais trêve de bavardage, vous n'avez qu'à le découvrir par vous-même, c'est moins drôle si je dois être celle qui expliquait tout dans la petite intro narrative..**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quelque chose qui dérange..**

* * *

"... Ne pensez-vous pas qu'on attire trop l'attention ?"

Miyuki semblait incapable de se contenir. En entendant cela, Eiko, qui avait aussi quitté le stadium pour rejoindre d'autres élèves, écourta ses paroles résolument.

"Je pense que rester au beau milieu d'un chemin à ne rien faire est quelque chose de naturel pour attirer les regards."

"... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je faisais allusion..."

Miyuki secoua la tête dans tout les sens, devant le fait qu'Eiko feignait l'ignorance, tout en sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait et regarda prudemment Atsuo.

" Ça attire vraiment l'attention..."

Atsuo savait ce que ce regard impliquait, et baissa ses yeux vers le sol carrelé. Le raffut dans le couloir justifiait les suspicions de celui-ci... Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient dire ce qui se disait.

Une dizaine d'élèves, tous les bras levés au plafond, portant un objet désigné tel que "non identifié"... évidemment que cela attirerait les regards les plus foudroyants. Eiko tapota alors doucement le bras de Miyuki, et se dispatcha du groupe. Il prit alors la direction où des curieux commençaient à s'attrouper, et posa sa main sur un objet se trouvant sur le flanc droit de son pantalon.

"Un sabre ? Un tel objet porté par un élève n'est-il pas à l'encontre du règlement ?", dit alors un élève dans le troupeau.

Mais la présence d'une ombre légèrement à l'arrière à ce moment créa un tumulte dans la foule. Eiko n'était pas le seul centre de l'attention...

"... Le voici."

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il apparaîtrait de cette manière..", dit alors un autre élève.

"Regardez ce qu'il tient dans ses bras.", sortit un deuxième.

Eiko devint alors confus. La discussion des élèves présents face à lui changea du tout pour tout, et cela le dérangeait.

"... J'ai cette drôle d'impression tout à coup..."

Il se retourna aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, et observa du coin de l'œil l'ombre qui était cachée à l'angle même du couloir. Longue tunique blanche, mains gantelées, qui semblaient soutenir un élève dans les vapes... cicatrice sur le bas du visage... tout était clair.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais, ce n'est pas un simple monsieur tout le monde que voilà."

La personne en question s'avança, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Les commotions sont strictement interdites dans les couloirs, vous ne voyez pas que vous pourriez déranger les malades ? Hors de ma vue maintenant, moineaux sans cervelle !"

"Dé-désolé du dérangement !", crièrent alors les quelques élèves restant, courant aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient afin d'éviter le regard du monstrueux personnage.

Eiko rangea alors son arme derrière son dos et laisse partir un soupir.

"En l'instant d'une minute, vous avez réussi à me faire peur, **Docteur Goten**."

"Aha, désolé. Mais il fallait bien que je réagisse, j'ai un cas important à m'occuper et je ne désire en aucun cas être dérangé."

"Oh, mais c'est... vous l'avez récupéré de l'autre groupe un peu plus loin ?", demanda alors Eiko, observant ce que le Docteur portait avec lui, d'un air légèrement surpris.

"Hmm, c'est exact. Et dès lors où la cargaison était entre mes mains, je les ai renvoyés à leurs occupations. Un malade se doit de rester dans le calme absolu."

Eiko ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Les conversations entre le Docteur et de Eiko incarnaient souvent des sujets de discussion très sombres chez les élèves. Certain prétendaient qu'ils agissaient dans l'ombre pour que celui-ci ait plus de clientèle dans l'Infirmerie. D'autres pensaient qu'ils appartenaient à une organisation secrète visant à enlever des élèves. Dans tout les cas, tout cela était faux.  
Eiko appartenait au Conseil de Comité, visant à gérer les différents problèmes de l'Académie. En réalité, il en était le Président. Les membres du Conseil de Comité ne sont pas nécessairement choisit pour leurs notes ou leur prestation en duel, mais le Président de cette année était un dit "prodige", qui avait remporté de nombreux duels importants.

C'était connu, même par les 1ères années.

Ils avaient aussi confirmé la rumeur sur sa coquetterie lors de la cérémonie de rentrée, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

A ce moment, il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui s'étaient entassés à l'entrée en espérant jeter un coup d'œil à un duel qu'il avait relevé, mais le nombre de personne pouvant visiter était très limité. A cause de cela, parmi ceux qui essayaient de se rapprocher, nombreux étaient les élèves de première année. Ceylan s'était démarqué en se retrouvant dans la première rangée.  
Naturellement, il ne souhaitait pas sortir du lot.

"Bon, je ferai mieux de filer au plus vite, ce garçon a vraiment besoin d'être posé dans un lit. Son poids commence à avoir de l'effet sur mes pauvres épaules..."

"Merci encore, Docteur. Prenez soin de lui."

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

Le Docteur Goten prit un pas d'élan et se dépêcha de retourner dans ses locaux. Eiko, quant à lui, se pressa de rejoindre Miyuki et Atsuo, qui semblaient désespérés de la situation... quoique même très inquiets.

"Tiens bon, Ceylan..."

* * *

**"Il court il court, le furet..."**  
**Ahem ! Désolé. **  
**Simplement pour dire que le nom de "Goten" m'est venu dans la tête sans trop que j'y réfléchisse, alors que je cherchais un nom pour ce cher docteur. Allez savoir pourquoi ça m'est venu comme ça.**  
**Il en a pas l'air le p'tit docteur, mais en réalité, c'est un vrai petit sadique. Et il aime ses élèves plus que tout.**  
**...**  
**Quelqu'un a-t-il dit Yaoi ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 : En l'attente d'une réponse

_Aye, voici donc le chapitre 9 de ma fic ! Un petit H-S assez sympa on va dire, car on suit Atsuo, Eiko et la belle Miyuki qui attendent impatiemment d'avoir des nouvelles de Ceylan, pris en charge par le docteur Goten dans l'Infirmerie, et dont personne ne sait ce qu'il a (pour l'instant hein, car le prochain chapitre sera porté sur les événements qui se produisent là bas)._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : En l'attente d'une réponse**

* * *

Eiko sortit du bâtiment principal afin de rejoindre d'autres élèves présents dans le petit parc juste à côté de celui-ci. Il ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux du fait de l'éblouissante lumière du soleil et de la vaste étendue de blancheur qui lui faisait face. L'été était certes déjà passé depuis quelques temps, le soleil de la mi-octobre était haut dans le ciel, et sa forte chaleur se réfléchissait sur le sentier d'asphalte.

"... Il fait chaud."

"Tu plaisantes ? Je meurs de froid moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être congelé ! Regarde regarde, tu vois comment mes jambes tremblent ?"

Atsuo et Miyuki, posés sur un banc, face à une table ovale en bois, conversaient au sujet du temps et de leur propre état. Tout les deux portaient leur uniforme, bien que seule Miyuki avait retiré la veste et l'avait attachée autour de sa taille. Leurs disques de duel étaient posés sur la table auquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Dis-voir Atsuo, la raison pour laquelle tes jambes se mettent à trembler... tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agirait plutôt de la peur ?", dit alors tout haut, prenant le temps de s'asseoir à côté de la demoiselle.

"Q-Quoi ? J-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Et puis d'ailleurs, t'es qui toi ? Je t'ai vu traîner avec Cey' depuis un petit moment, et tu t'es même agglutiné avec nous pour le transporter à l'infirmerie.", cria soudainement Atsuo, tout en se levant, embarrassé de son propre état.

Miyuki observa les deux garçons, la bouche entre-ouverte. Probablement incapable de sortir ne serait-ce le moindre mot. Les atmosphères que ces deux-là dégageaient étaient totalement différentes, mais semblaient partager un même but commun.

"Eiko Aaron, 2ème année à l'Académie, et président du Conseil de Comité. J'ai officiellement rencontré et donc fait connaissance avec Ceylan durant le petit tournoi du matin. Cette réponse te satisfait-elle, ou as-tu besoin de quelque chose de plus complet ?"

"Hmpf !"

Miyuki pouffa de rire.

En fait, Atsuo était le genre de personne qui détestait que quelqu'un vienne lui prendre ce qu'il définissait comme étant "sien". Il devait sans doute penser que Eiko allait lui prendre son Ceylan de force, et qu'il ne pourrait plus rester à ses côtés. La seule manière dont il réagissait à ce genre de chose... c'était évidemment en râlant.

"Eh bien, avec de telles personnes à ses côtés, Ceylan n'aura jamais de raison de se sentir rejeté !", dit alors Eiko, d'un air moqueur qui visait le jeune garçon face à lui.

La lumière du soleil passa à travers le feuillage des arbres qui les entourait et brilla sur le chemin d'asphalte, comme si de la luminescence avait été éparpillée de partout. Des ombres noires clairement soulignées contrastaient avec la lumière inégale, et regarder la scène semblait faire baisser quelque peu la chaleur que l'on pouvait ressentir.

"... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ?"

Miyuki marmonnait tout bas. Un téléphone sonna promptement comme si il avait saisi cette opportunité.

"Oh."

Eiko sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il ouvrit alors le téléphone pliant, et après avoir vu le nom affiché sur l'écran, il ferma immédiatement les yeux à moitié, et referma le téléphone sans prononcer un seul mot. Ensuite, il le remit dans sa poche comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

"... Tu ne réponds pas ?"

Miyuki tourna son regard vers lui, en quête d'une confirmation.

"Inutile."

Eiko ne s'expliqua pas d'avantage, Miyuki ou Atsuo ne posèrent pas non plus d'autres questions.

"On fait quoi alors ? L'état de Ceylan m'inquiète un peu, donc je ne pense pas qu'on devrait quitter les lieux pour l'instant.."

"Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par aller manger un petit bout, puis aller en cours, tout simplement ? Il est quasi 12h, il nous suffira d'aller le voir après la pause de midi.", proposa alors Eiko, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

"..."

"Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?"

Atsuo tendit légèrement l'oreille vers Eiko.

"Ça grogne."

"E-Evidemment ! Il est presque midi, qu'est-ce que tu veux !"

Eiko rugit alors avec intensité, afin de cacher les grognements de son estomac, mais Atsuo qui l'écoutait, l'oreille collée à son dos, semblait bien s'amuser. Il agita ses jambes d'avant en arrière, se déplaçant tour à tour entre un Eiko à l'air frustré et une Miyuki qu'il ne dérangeait pas.

Soudainement, Miyuki entendit le son de pas lourds sur la route d'asphalte – et peu après, quelqu'un avec une posture de fer, et de très grande taille arriva tout près d'eux.

"Vous êtes bien les camarades de Ceylan ? Êtes-vous allés voir votre professeur de l'heure précédente pour lui donner quelques nouvelles le concernant ?"

Monsieur Brone, le soi-disant professeur de sport. De par sa grande taille, il excellait dans de nombreux domaines, et avait été classé comme joueur n°1 dans l'équipe de football du pays, il y avait de cela 3 ans.

"Nous n'avons pas pu, le Docteur Goten n'a pas eu le temps d'examiner Ceylan depuis que nous sommes allé le déposer.", déclara alors Miyuki.

"Hmm.. je vois. Encore une agglutination d'élèves qui a rendu la tâche difficile."

"O-oui, on peut dire ça comme ça..."

"Dès que vous avez la moindre information concernant l'état de santé de votre ami, allez immédiatement en parler avec votre précédent professeur. Il se doit d'être tenu au courant, après tout."

Eiko fit un geste d'accord avec sa tête, tout en fermant les yeux. Le professeur s'éloigna, puis se retourna l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Et ne négligez pas vos cours ! Quant à vous, monsieur Eiko, pensez à bien reposer votre arme après la pause."

Il reprit son chemin, jusqu'à ce que personne ne le vît.

Puis Atsuo lâcha un soupir.

"... J'ai faim. Allons chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent !", dit alors Atsuo, tournant le dos à ses deux compères."

"Non mais je rêve ! Et c'est lui qui ose se moquer de mon estomac ! Attends un peu, tu vas voir -"

Deux mains surgirent de derrière le dos d'Atsuo, agrippant son cou.

"Arr... Arrête-ça ! Peux pas respirer- ! Vais mourir- !"

Le cou d'Atsuo se faisait vigoureusement étrangler, et il essaya désespérément de desserrer les bras qui le tenaient. Mais Eiko n'abandonna pas l'opportunité de donner le coup de grâce et il leva les bras, broyant la tête d'Atsuo avec.

"Hé, t'es fou ?"

"Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de tes aînés, pigeon farci !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sale omelette sans cervelle !"

"Ne me cherche pas !"

"Ah, il y a une odeur de soupe pourrie, ne me dit pas que ça vient de toi ?"

"T'es un chien à toujours renifler les choses comme ça ?"

Le visage rouge, Eiko fit un grand pas en arrière. Atsuo arrêta enfin les proliférations, affichant un brillant sourire, et dit d'un ton juvénile :

"Il fait si chaud, je ne te pensais pas capable de boire de la soupe à un tel moment de l'année, ton cerveau a vraiment dû frire."

"Que- "

A peine eut-il le temps de continuer sa phrase, que Miyuki s'interposa entre les deux.

"Faites un peu moins de bruit, je vous rappelle que l'infirmerie n'est pas si loin d'ici ! Et avec ça, vous risquez aussi d'attirer les professeurs occupés."

"Oups."

Atsuo posa sa main contre ses lèvres. Eiko continua son monologue, ignorant l'avertissement de la demoiselle.

"Essaye même pas de mépriser la bonne vieille soupe, elle a des vertus très -"

"Miyuki, tu veux manger quelque chose ?"

"Un sandwich me suffira."

"Eh, tu m'ignores délibérément ?"

Les deux jeunes élèves quittèrent le parc, et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le bâtiment central.

"Je rêve, ils me laissent tout seul."

Eiko les rattrapa aussi vite qu'il le put, portant avec lui les deux disques de duel oubliés sur la table.

* * *

**Eiko et Atsuo font vraiment la paire hein ? **  
**Sur-ce, je me presse d'écrire le prochain chapitre, qui se révélera bien plus que je l'espérais au départ.**  
**Et j'ai bien envie d'aller regarder un petit animé en même temps. Ou bien un drama. Au choix.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un travail qui porte

_Ce chapitre est assez spécial... vous allez vite vous en rendre compte._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un travail qui porte ses fruits**

* * *

Après que Ceylan eut été déposé sur un lit et enveloppé d'une couverture blanche qui montait jusqu'au haut de son torse, le Docteur Goten lui attrapa son bras droit, enroulant tout autour de son coude un brassard grisâtre. Puis après s'être assis sur le bord du lit, il posa l'avant bras sur sa cuisse droite, lui ouvrit son poing afin que sa paume soit à l'air, et ajusta son appareil afin que celui-ci puisse lui calculer sa tension et son pouls. Son bras était fin comme celui d'une fille, mais il était étonnamment musclé.

"Sa tension m'a l'air un peu basse."

8,6. Tel était le résultat de sa tension actuelle.

Il toucha alors le front de son patient, afin de vérifier qu'il ne souffrait pas non plus de fièvre. Son visage cependant montrait son mécontentement.

"Rien à ce niveau là."

Il leva un sourcil. Par la suite, il enfonça les deux mains dans les poches de sa longue blouse blanche, se dirigeant lentement vers son bureau afin d'écrire quelques notes sur un bout de papier.

"... Je ne comprends vraiment pas."

Dix minutes plus tard.

Le Docteur avait sorti de son placard une aiguille et quelques tubes vides, puis les avaient déposés sur un chariot, tout près du lit de son patient toujours endormi.

"Des résultats sanguins devraient toujours être utiles."

Il attacha un garrot au dessus du coude droit, le serrant le moins possible. Car en effet, ce genre d'objet possédait ses dangers. Un garrot trop serré et laissé trop longtemps sur un membre, c'est à dire plus de 2 heures, possède un risque de provoquer une paralysie de ce membre. Au delà de 4 heures, il pouvait y avoir des risques importants de gangrène du membre et de troubles divers, pouvant entraîner le décès de la victime.

Le Docteur Goten savait ce qu'il faisait, et ne comptait pas non plus le laisser attacher aussi longtemps. 20 minutes à peine suffisaient. Il ne tenterait jamais de tuer l'un de ses patients... surtout de cette manière.

"Allons-y."

Il désinfecta la partie où il pensait piquer, et appliqua doucement l'aiguille sur la peau. Les tubes se remplirent un à un, jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux soient totalement pleins.

"Je pense que ça suffira, je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il souffre d'une anémie sévère.."

Il soupira un bon coup, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il prit alors une feuille d'administration, nota les résultats qu'il voulait voir et avala une gorgée de café qui se trouvait dans une tasse, sur son bureau. Après quoi, il se leva, plaça les tubes dans une capsule et la fourra dans un frigo. Il comptait s'occuper du reste en début d'après-midi.  
De nouveau assit dans son fauteuil, il se mit alors à fixer le jeune garçon, toujours assoupi, et se plaignit d'un ton fâché, le regard mécontent.

"Mais pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ?... Vraiment, je ne pige pas du tout..."

"As-tu au moins essayé de le bousculer un peu pour voir si il en était capable ?"

Une voix surgit alors près de la porte de la salle. Une femme assez jeune, qui avait de grands yeux verts, des lèvres qui se courbaient naturellement vers le haut, un visage bien formé et adorable. Elle portait un polo moulant et une mini jupe, et ses mains ainsi que ses jambes étaient bronzés par le soleil.

"Manquait plus que toi, Sophia. Quel bon vent t'amène ?"

La femme en question était l'une des gardiennes de l'Académie. Chaque Académie de Duel possédait en son compte 3 de ce qu'on appelait des "Gardiens". Ils servaient uniquement à protéger et à superviser les élèves d'un quelconque danger qui pouvait se produire en dehors ou dans l'enceinte même de l'Académie. Car depuis des années, plus personne n'était capable de prédire l'arrivée ou non d'une catastrophe. Leur rang est de loin supérieur à celui du Conseil de Comité, étant eux-même des duellistes professionnels de très haut niveau.

"Rien en particulier, j'étais juste inquiète vis-à-vis d'un jeune garçon qui s'était soudainement évanoui à la fin d'un duel."

"Il est ici, avec moi."

"Je l'ai bien vu. A ton avis, qu'a donc causé ce malaise soudain ?"

"Il manque de sommeil, c'est bien évident."

"Oh."

Son téléphone se mit alors à retentir dans toute la pièce. Il décrocha d'un coup sec, détournant le regard de la jeune femme.

"Ici Goten, j'écoute".

Pendant ce temps, Sophia se dirigea vers Ceylan. Elle observa ses yeux fermés, bloqués par son profond sommeil. Sa respiration était étonnamment stable, comme celle d'une personne endormie durant la nuit. Il ne semblait pas souffrir. Tout avait donc l'air normal d'après elle.

"Un beau petit pionceur, celui-là.", déclara-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de plus près du garçon, afin de caresser ses cheveux. Cependant...

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose d'invisible, que l'œil lui-même ne pouvait percevoir.

"Goten, viens donc par ici !"

"Qu-.. Je suis au téléphone tu sais ?!"

"Peu importe, raccroche cette saleté et viens voir !"

"Raah.."

Il soupira de fureur, et inspira alors un bon coup.

"Je suis désolé, un imprévu vient de se passer... Pourriez-vous me rappeler plus tard ? Merci bien."

Il déposa le téléphone sur sa table, et se leva en vitesse. Il observa curieusement le lit occupé dans sa salle et en vient plus près.

"Quoi encore, pourquoi m'as-tu dérangé ?"

"Regarde ça."

Elle tenta à nouveau d'atteindre la tignasse du jeune garçon, mais sa main fut totalement déviée par un champ imperceptible.

"Bon sang."

Il regarda dans les alentours, afin de trouver une quelconque cause à ce phénomène. La seule chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fût le deck qu'il portait sur lui.

"Mais oui, évidemment..."

"Quoi ?"

"Quelque chose me dit que ses cartes ont à voir avec ça. Elles le protègent."

"Protéger ? De quoi ?"

"De nous."

"... C'est une blague ?"

Sophia se gratta la tête, en quête d'une réponse à tout ces événements. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose de si extraordinaire. Tant que les cartes et l'utilisateur sont en parfaite symbiose, ils se considèrent comme quelque chose de plus fort que des partenaires."

"Tu veux donc dire.. que si l'utilisateur en question se trouvait en danger, quelque soit la raison... son propre deck chercherait à le protéger de toute menace ? C'est bien ça ?"

"Mhh... en gros, oui."

"Mais là, il dort."

"Oui."

"Et encore, un peu plus tôt, lorsque je lui ai fait les examens, rien de tout ça n'était arrivé..."

"..."

Un silence macabre régna alors pendant quelques minutes dans la salle.

"Ils se jouent de nous."

Le visage de Sophia rougit, et Goten retrouva son expression normale, riant joyeusement.

"Aaah... très bien. La consultation d'aujourd'hui va se terminer ici. Ceylan est en sécurité dans mon bureau, il n'y a pas d'urgence à se décider de quoi faire de lui. Il restera ici jusqu'à son réveil."

Sophia plissa les yeux, observant le paysage par delà la fenêtre de la salle.

"Je me demande... ce que réservera le futur de tout ces jeunes élèves.."

"Hmm."

En effet, sous cette vague de chaleur croissante, le futur ressemblait à une image floue créée par un mirage. Car en tout cas, tel que l'avait prononcé Sophia, personne ne pouvait dire avec précision ce qui les attendrait à l'avenir.

Ce qui était plus important en cet instant, c'est que la paix était présente. Aucun danger en vue.

Même si, en réalité, quelque chose les guettait.

Quelque chose de sombre.

Mais cela, personne n'en était conscient à ce moment...

"Bon, je retourne à mon travail, j'étais juste passée prendre quelques nouvelles du malade."

"Merci."

"Oh de rien. Et puis, ses amis sont morts d'inquiétude à son sujet, j'étais donc obligée de faire quelque chose pour eux."

"Toujours aussi protectrice envers les autres, hein ?..."

"Ça ne changera jamais malheureusement."

La porte du bureau se referma, et seuls le docteur ainsi que son patient étaient présents dans la pièce. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, afin de faire rentrer un peu d'air frais, malgré la chaleur qu'il y avait dehors.

"La paix est vraiment paisible... mais l'ennui est aussi vraiment ennuyeux."

Le bruit des élèves dans la cour, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, éclipsa la phrase de protestation de Goten, ainsi que son rire soudain qui s'y mélangeait.

Une journée ensoleillée de la mi-octobre.

Le soleil éclatant jusque là ne montra aucun signe d'assombrissement.

De leur côté, Miyuki, Atsuo et Eiko s'étaient trouvé une place dans la cafétéria du bâtiment central. Peu de personnes était présente pour le moment, mais la foule n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

"Ça fait déjà une heure hein.."

Miyuki quitta la table afin d'aller chercher quelques plats pas trop difficiles à manger en ce temps chaud. Des nouilles pouvaient être suffisantes, mais elle décida de prendre simplement trois sandwich médiums, et trois boissons. Dès que la note fût réglée, elle se dirigea vers ses deux nouveaux amis, et leur déposa leur commande.

"Miyuki, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'amie d'enfance de Ceylan, c'est bien ça ? Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ?"

"A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus bien de quand je l'ai rencontré pour la toute première fois... mais cela doit faire plus de 7 ans que je le connais. A ce moment, il était vraiment très froid, et avait peu d'amis."

"Oh.. je vois.", répondit Eiko.

Après leur pause de midi, qui dura un léger moment, chacun d'entre eux se séparèrent afin de rejoindre leur classe. Atsuo se trouvait dans la même classe que Miyuki, donc ils s'y dirigèrent ensemble. Eiko, quant à lui, faisait partit des 2èmes années. Sa classe était donc différente, et ne se trouvait pas au même endroit que celles des 1ères années. Son emploi du temps n'était que peu différent de ceux-ci. Seulement deux cours différaient.

Une fois arrivés dans leur salle de classe, Miyuki alla discuter avec le professeur, le même qui avait dirigé le mini tournoi du matin. Elle lui expliqua pour le cas de Ceylan, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix assez mature surgit tout près d'elle.

"Oh, ça parle déjà de Ceylan ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai des nouvelles le concernant."

Les élèves, disséminés un peu partout dans la salle, tournèrent leur tête vers la nouvelle apparition, une jeune femme d'environ la trentaine.

"Eh regardez, c'est elle !"

L'une des 3 Gardiennes emblématique de l'Académie, Sophia.

"Je ne pensais pas attirer autant l'attention."

"Mademoiselle Sophia ! Que nous veut cet honneur ?", demanda alors Monsieur Dorumon, d'un ton assez anxieux.

Sophia se retourna vers la voix qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle le fixa durement du regard, au point même où une personne normale en viendrait... à s'effondrer.

"Rien de méchant, ne vous en faites pas ! Comme je l'ai donc dit, je viens apporter des nouvelles concernant Ceylan. Tout va bien, il manquait juste de sommeil."

"J-Je vois... "

"Ne soyez donc pas aussi terrifié, ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait une chute de 4 étages ! Ahahaha !", dit-elle alors d'une voix forte, tout en riant d'un air quelque peu effrayant.

"Je suis contente..."

Sophia observa à côté d'elle la jeune demoiselle qui serrait ses poignets, les yeux aux bords des larmes.

"Tu dois être l'une des amis de Ceylan j'imagine ? Hmm... Miyuki, c'est bien ça ? Tu sembles être l'une des seule affectée par l'état de ce jeune garçon."

Miyuki hocha la tête, mais ne put répondre par sa propre voix car pas un mot ne voulait en sortir.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il a juste besoin de se reposer un petit moment, il se réveillera assez vite."

"Merci.."

"Ne me remercie pas, je n'y suis pour rien. En ce moment, c'est le Docteur Goten qui veille sur lui."

Atsuo sourit au loin, dissipant la peur qui s'agrippait à sa poitrine depuis quelques temps. Il était content que tout allait mieux. Que rien de mal n'était arrivé à son nouvel ami.

En l'espace de quelques heures, il s'était totalement attaché à Ceylan. La raison cependant était un mystère complet.

"Puisque je suis là, je vais rester ici et assister au cours. C'est toujours mieux que de devoir s'endormir sur une chaise en attendant que quelque chose d'imprévu se produise."

Et le cours débuta, dans une ambiance de bonne humeur.

Pendant ce temps, un homme vêtu de noir, portant une capuche sur sa tête, s'approcha du portail d'entrée...

* * *

**J'ai pas eu d'idées pour le nom du chapitre... donc j'ai mis ce qui me passait par la tête. Ça me désole. **  
**Enfin bon, la torture est passée, et le 10è chapitre a été atteint !**  
**Beaucoup de termes médicaux par ici, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, Sophia. Je n'en dis pas plus la concernant, vous verrez bien plus tard quel est son rôle dans l'histoire.**

**Sophia** : Que vas-tu me faire faire ?  
**Narrateur** : ... C'est un secret.  
**Sophia** : A-Attend un peu, ne me dis pas... ne me dis pas...  
**Narrateur** (rire sadique) : Ça ne fera pas mal. Promis.  
**Sophia** : Kyaaaaa !  
_(Quelque chose lui tomba dans ses bras.)_  
**Sophia** : Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!  
_(Regarde le jeune garçon, agrippé à son cou, suppliant à descendre.)_  
**Narrateur** : Je te l'ai dit, non ? Tu "tiens" un "rôle".  
**Sophia** : ...

**Affaire à suivre dans le prochain chapitre ! **


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une journée (Part 1)

**Aye, cette "fin de journée" se tiendra en 2 voir 3 partie (si j'ai le courage d'en faire une 3è..). J'ai pensé aussi à mettre quelques petits moments d'humour entre les 2 garçons, parce que je les adore c'est tout.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une journée qui se termine (Partie 1)**

* * *

Le stadium où les élèves de 1ères années se trouvaient commençait à être très animé, il y avait sur les côtés des tribunes un essaim de personnes qui étaient venues regarder les combats à venir.

Miyuki remarqua que des posters annonçant un prochain festival de duel de monstres étaient collés aux murs et sur les poteaux entourant le terrain central. Le festival en question était un genre d'événement qui se déroulait tout les ans dans les Académies, où les élèves pouvaient décider de se déguiser en ce qu'ils souhaitaient et où de nombreux spectacles avaient lieu. C'était à cette période de l'année que l'Académie était la plus fréquentée.

Le festival avait lieu dans une petite semaine, les préparations avaient d'ailleurs déjà débutées. Miyuki avait pensé à en parler à Ceylan, mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire, s'était décidé à lui en faire part plus tard. Peut-être même qu'Atsuo et Eiko se décideraient eux aussi à se joindre à la fête si Ceylan y venait.

"J'avais complètement oublié le festival !"

Atsuo se mit alors à grogner, il avait la tête complètement ailleurs depuis que Ceylan s'était effondré le matin-même. Il en venait presque à dire que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Mais personne ne le blâmait, car ce n'était pas la vérité.

"Miyuki, tu y es déjà allé, à ce genre d'événement ?"

Miyuki avait déménagé dans la ville de Neolius il y avait de cela 7 ans. C'était d'ailleurs à cette même période qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec Ceylan. Tout les deux étaient devenus de bon amis d'enfance à de moment-là.

"L'année dernière, j'y étais avec mes parents."

"La chance ! Mais cette année, tu iras avec tes amis, hein ? Hein hein hein ?"

"P-Pas la peine de le répéter des dizaines de fois, j'en avais déjà l'intention."

"Su-peeer ! Faudra aussi en parler à Ceylan, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir ! Mais pas à un mot à l'omelette, il va tout gâcher."

Miyuki pouffa de rire, tout en inclinant légèrement sa tête en avant. Atsuo quant à lui, sauta sur places, les bras en l'air.

"Hé hé, on est tous des amis maintenant !"

Dans un petit coin des tribunes, Eiko les fixait joyeusement. Sa classe avait le libre arbitre en début d'après midi, il avait donc choisit de venir s'amuser avec les premières années.

"Je parie qu'il parle encore de moi dans mon dos, ce poulet farci."

Il descendit les quelques marches de là où il se trouvait, et rejoignit en silence les deux élèves qui discutaient dans la bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne en tête.

"Aaaah… j'ai hâte que les cours de l'après-midi se terminent. J'ai envie d'aller discuter encore plus avec Cey-Cey ! Je veux tout savoir sur lui !"

"Pour quelqu'un avec qui il a fait connaissance le jour-même, tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier… pourquoi ça ?"

"Pourquoi… bah c'est à dire… HMPF !"

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa sentence, que deux mais s'étaient collées à ses lèvres, l'empêchant de sortir le moindre mot.

"Hmmpf… Hmmm !"

Miyuki leva la tête, et s'aperçut qu'Eiko s'amusait à martyriser le jeune Atsuo. Par vengeance, probablement.

"Ah ah, ça t'apprendra à parler de moi comme ça !"

"Hmmf.. hmm hmmpf – Aaaah ! N-Nan mais t'es cinglé l'omelette ?!"

Atsuo avait réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte d'Eiko, en forçant avec ses deux bras et essayant de mordre l'une des paumes collées sur lui.

"Tu l'as bien cherché dis-moi !"

"N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi je parlerai d'un fou pareil, faut être complètement bête pour le faire !"

"Pourtant tu l'as fais.."

Atsuo fixa Miyuki, l'air peu convaincu. Miyuki était trop amusée pour répondre, mais une trace de sourire passa sur ses lèvres.  
Au même moment, l'écran suspendu au plafond s'alluma, et commença à désigner des élèves pour les quelques duels de l'après-midi. Celui de Miyuki fit son apparition.

"La demoiselle va devoir nous quitter quelques minutes on dirait bien."

"Hors de question que je reste avec toi pour regarder les duels, espèce de pané !"

"Pa… né ?… Oh je sais."

Eiko se dirigea vers leur professeur, positionné vers le terrain central, et discuta avec lui le temps de quelques minutes… jusqu'à ce que son propre nom apparaisse lui aussi sur l'écran. Il fit un signe de la main à Miyuki, lui demandant de le rejoindre sur le ring, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire après avoir adressé un sourire à Atsuo, toujours de mauvaise mine.

"Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai te défier pour ce premier duel. Je ne pense pas qu'Atsuo aurait accepté de toute manière…"

"Non non, ça me va très bien !"

"Cela me permettra aussi de voir les maigres détails à régler dans ton deck par la suite. Vois cela comme un simple match d'entrainement."

Eiko lui fit un clin d'œil, puis retourna se positionner au bout du terrain où ils se trouvaient. Miyuki en fit de même, espérant que tout se passerait bien.

"Très bien ! Pour cet après-midi, seulement 4 duels auront lieu. Vous serez alors libéré dès qu'ils seront tous terminés. Battez-vous dans les règles maintenant, et que le meilleur gagne !"

Tout les duellistes positionnés sur leur terrain actionnèrent leur disque de duel. Puis, un mot se fit entendre de la bouche de chacun :

"**DUEL !**"

* * *

**La 2è partie de ce moment va arriver dans quelques heures, le temps que je termine le duel sur YGO Pro et que j'en prenne quelques notes.**  
**Ça permettra aussi de découvrir le deck que joue Eiko… car je ne l'avais encore jamais présenté jusque là.**  
**Awiii, et concernant "Neolius". C'est donc le nom de la ville, où se trouve l'Académie de Duel. Je n'avais jamais cité son nom au début de la fic. Au moins, c'est une chose de faite.**

**Atsuo** : Raaaah ! Ce satané pané me met en rogne !  
**Miyuki** : Calme-toi un peu, Atsuo. Tu déranges ceux qui sont occupés.  
**Atsuo** : M'en fiche ! Ils n'ont qu'à aller faire leurs petits trucs ailleurs, y'a d'autres endroits bien meilleurs pour faire "ce" genre de chose.  
**Eiko** : Hey hey, de quoi tu parles encore ? Ils révisent tout simplement.  
**Atsuo** : T'as besoin de lunettes le vieux ? Tu vois pas les deux au fond qui s'enlacent ? C'est évident qu'ils font joujou ensembles.  
**Miyuki** : ... Ils s'enlacent pas espèce d'idiot.  
**Eiko** : Je vois juste deux demoiselles qui font parti du club de théâtre réviser leur pièce.  
**Atsuo** : ...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une journée (Part 2)

**Chapitre 12** : Une journée qui se termine (Partie 2)

**Yop, me revoilà avec quelques mois d'absence, mais pas les mains vides ! J'ai pleins de chapitres à uploader par ici !**  
**Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, qui est plutôt long (j'aime pas décrire les combats).**

* * *

"Honneur à la demoiselle ?… Ah bah non, c'était pas ce que j'avais convenu. A moi dans ce cas, je pioche !"

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 6**

"J'invoque le "**Légionnaire Dragunité**" en mode Attaque !"

_(LV3/ATK 1200/ DEF 800)_

"Et pour finir ce joli tour, je pose 2 cartes faces cachées. Je te laisse la main, Miyuki."

"C'est galant de ta part, je t'en remercie. Je pioche !"

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 6**

"Mhh.. j'imagine que je suis obligée de la jouer immédiatement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose sinon. J'invoque mon "**Chevalier de la Rose du Crépuscule**", en mode Attaque !"

_(LV3/ ATK 1000/DEF 1000)_

"Son effet s'active immédiatement, me permettant d'invoquer spécialement depuis ma main un monstre de type Plante de niveau 4 ou moins. Je décide donc d'invoquer par ce fait "**Ferocious Flora**" !

_(LV3/ ATK 1000/DEF 500)_

"Mes monstres ne resteront pas longtemps sur le terrain malheureusement. Je décide de synthoniser mon Chevalier avec "Ferocious Flora" !"

"Oho, tu commences un peu fort là…", ne put s'empêcher de sortir Eiko, qui observait longuement sa main.

"Dès lors où l'ennemi menace ton territoire, déchaîne des vagues de pétales qui viendront les sublimer ! Invocation Synchro ! Viens à mon aide, "**Rose Splendide**" !"

_(LV6/ ATK 2200/ DEF 2000)_

Les élèves présents comme spectateurs commencèrent à huer après avoir vu apparaître un tel monstre à un tel moment de la partie.

"Battle ! "Rose Splendide", renvoie cet oiseau de malheur dans son nid ! Fouet épineux !"

La jeue rose déchaîna son fouet sur le terrain, jusqu'à ce que la bête armée en fasse les frais. Piqué par les épines, il se désintégra en l'espace de quelques secondes.

_Points de Vie : 4000 – 1000 = 3000_

"Tout comme toi, je décide de poser deux cartes faces cachées… à ton tour."

"Hum… je crois que je me suis fait piqué moi aussi… je pioche donc !

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 4 – Cartes sur le terrain : 2**

"Je retourne aussi vite l'une de mes cartes faces cachées, "**Typhon d'Espace Mystique**" ! Je décide de détruire ta carte la plus à droite."

La carte piège "**Retour Forcé**" fit alors apparition dans le cimetière.

"Je pose un monstre face caché, ainsi qu'une carte face cachée… je te laisse la main."

"Tu commences à être à cours de mouvements ?"

Eiko se mit à rire quelques secondes, le regard que lui posait Miyuki semblait l'amuser.

"Hmm.. non pas vraiment… hmmf.."

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 3 , Cartes sur le terrain : 2**

"Battle ! "Rose Splendide", attaque son monstre face caché !"

Et le monstre posé, "**Tribun Dragunité**", valsa dans les airs.

"Carte face cachée, ton tour."

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 3, Cartes sur le terrain : 2**

"Bon, on va pouvoir parler un peu maintenant, qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi."

"… Comme tu veux.

"Avant tout, je pose un monstre face caché. Dis-moi, ce deck… tu le joues depuis toujours ?"

"Depuis que je suis toute petite oui. J'avais l'habitude de l'utiliser contre tout les enfants qui souhaitaient me défier. Ceylan y compris."

"Oh, même Ceylan ? J'imagine qu'il devait pas trop apprécier de voir ses cartes se faire cibler par des effets comme ça !"

"Mhh, en effet. Mais il avait toujours une carte dans sa manche pour le sauver, dès que les choses se corsaient."

"Une carte ?"

"D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour… cette carte comptait énormément pour lui. Il sentait qu'ils étaient comme liés. Comme si le "monstre" représenté veillait toujours sur lui."

"Un ange gardien en gros ? Peut-être qu'il peut voir les esprits de monstre alors ?"

"Ca, je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé."

"D'un côté, vu son mauvais caractère, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il veuille te cacher des secrets… Ne lui répète surtout pas ce que je t'ai dis hein, que ça reste entre nous. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire botter le derrière…"

Miyuki passa une main devant sa bouche, afin de couvrir son rire. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant parlé de Ceylan avec quelqu'un.

"Je pose à nouveau une carte face caché, à toi."

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 3, Cartes sur le terrain : 3**

"A nouveau, t'attaque ton monstre face caché ! Fouet épineux !"

"**Duc Dragunité**" quitta aussitôt le terrain, n'ayant pas la force de riposter.

"Eeeeh.. je commence à me prendre une sacrée branlée là… "

"Je pose une carte, à toi Eiko."

"C'est trop d'honneur !"

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 2, Cartes sur le terrain : 3**

"Eh eh, enfin une carte que je peux utiliser librement. J'active la carte magie Continue, "**Maîtrise des Dragons**" ! Dès que son effet est en jeu, tout les monstres sur mon terrain équipés de monstres "Dragunité" gagnent 500 points d'attaque d'un coup !"

"J'active ma carte face cachée, "**Toboggan Sylvan", un Piège Continue !**"

"Phiou… à un moment, j'ai failli croire que tu allais détruire mon dernier espoir. Tu m'as fait peur…Mais je contre ! Carte Piège activée, "**Pot de Vin du Temple Maudit**" ! Elle annule ta carte, la détruit et te permet de piocher une carte."

"Je ne laisserai pas faire ! "**Mouchard Electronique**", activé ! Elle annule l'activation de ton piège et la renvoie dans ton deck !"

"…. Sadique. Je finis mon tour en posant un monstre face caché, à toi."

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 3, Cartes sur le terrain : 3**

"J'invoque normalement "**Archère de la Rose**" ! Et je passe de suite au combat. "Rose Splendide", attaque son monstre face caché !

Un autre "**Légionnaire Dragunité**" partit au cimetière.

"Mon Archère va donc s'occuper de tes points de vie. Attaque Directe !"

_Points de vie : 3000 – 1000 = 2000_

"Sur ce, je fnis.

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 1, Cartes sur le terrain : 3**

"Je finis."

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 2, Cartes sur le terrain : 4**

"Tu ne pioches pas de carte ?", demanda Eiko, stupéfait.

"Non, j'active le second effet de ma carte Piège. Durant ma phase de pioche, je peux dévoiler la carte du dessus de mon deck au lieu de piocher normalement. Si c'est un monstre de type Plante, je peux l'envoyer au Cimetière. Sinon, je l'ajoute à ma main. Il se trouve que "**Chirubihime**" est un monstre de type Plante, elle va donc au Cimetière."

"Oh…"

"Je t'attaque directement avec mes 2 monstres !"

"Carte piège activée, "**Rugissement Menacant**" ! Ne va pas croire que je vais me laisser faire.. Je finis ta Battle Phase immédiatement."

"Mince… je termine mon tour."

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 2, Cartes sur le terrain : 2**

"Je finis en posant un monstre face caché."

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 3, Cartes sur le terrain : 4**

"L'effet de ma carte piège m'a donné une carte Magie, je peux donc piocher une carte normalement. J'invoque immédiatement un autre "**Chevalier de la Rose du Crépuscule**", et active son effet afin d'invoquer "**Cosmos**" depuis ma main."

_(LV3/ATK 600/DEF 900)_

"Je synthonise mon Chevalier avec "Cosmos", afin d'invoquer à nouveau par invocation Synchro, "Rose Splendide" !"

"Joli tout ça. Carte Piège activée, "**Chaîne Démoniaque**" ! En l'équipant à ton monstre, celui-ci ne peut ni attaquer, ni changer sa position de combat."

"Mais j'ai tout de même ce qu'il me faut pour t'attaquer ! Ma Rose va donc s'occuper de ton monstre !"

"**Phalanx Dragunité**" fut détruit sans risposter.

"Et mon Archère va à nouveau se faire plaisir en attaquant directement tes points de vie !"

_Points de vie : 2000 – 1000 = 1000_

"Je termine mon tour."

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 2, Carte sur le terrain : 1**

"C'est chaud patate tout ça. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ce tour-ci… Que faire maintenant. Je sais. Carte Magie activée, "**Cartes de l'Harmonie**" ! En me défaussant d'un Syntoniseur Dragon de ma main au cimetière, avec une ATK de 1000 ou moins, je peux alors piocher 2 cartes. Je me défausse donc de mon "**Aklys Dragunité**" pour piocher mes cartes ! J'invoque immédiatement mon Duc Dragunité en mode Attaque, et j'active son effet : je peux choisir un monstre Dragunité de type Dragon et de niveau 3 ou moins au Cimetière, et l'équiper à cette carte. Le monstre que je choisis à équiper est… mon Phalanx ! Et de par son propre effet, il peut s'invoquer Spécialement sur le terrain."

"Ta carte t'as pas mal sauvé…"

"Tu l'as dit. Je synthonise alors mes deux monstres, afin d'invoquer… "**Gae Bulg, Chevalier Dragunité**", en mode Attaque !

_(LV6 /ATK 2000/ DEF 1100)_

"Mon monstre va attaquer ta Rose Splendide libre !"

"Q-Quoi ?! Mais son ATK est plus faible que mon monstre !"

Eiko tourna la tête, qui montrait un grand "non".

"L'effet de Gae Bulg, durant la Damage Step, me permet de retirer du jeu un monste Bête Ailée de mon Cimetière, et d'en gagner les mêmes points d'ATK qu'il possédait. Et donc, en retirant mon Duc, qui possèdait un ATK de 1500… mon monstre est donc à 3500 !

_Points de Vie : 4000 -1300 = 2700_

"Ouch…"

"J'en finis là, à toi."

**MIYUKI – Cartes en main : 2**

"Je ne peux rien faire…

"Pas de bol Miyuki."

**EIKO – Cartes en main : 2**

"J'invoque à nouveau un Duc depuis ma main, puis le rééquipe à nouveau de Phalanx… qui s'invoque Spécialement ! Je synchronise mes 2 monstres pour invoquer "**Chevalier Dragunité – Vajrayan**a" !

_(LV 6 /ATK 1900 /DEF 1200)_

"Son effet lui permet de s'équiper d'un Dragon "Dragunité" de niveau 3 ou moins du Cimetière. Et en le renvoyant au cimetière, son ATK double jusqu'à la fin du tour ! Vajrayana va attaquer ton Archère ! Et Gae Bulg s'occupera de ton autre Rose Splendide, car avec son effet, je retire Duc pour lui octroyer 1500 points supplémentaires !"

_Points de vie : 2700 – 4100 = 0_

"Encore perdu…."

Miyuki baissa la tête, à nouveau déçue du résultat qu'elle montrait de son expérience. Elle se trouvait bien trop faible face à ce genre d'adversaire.

"Peut-être que tu devrais essayer un autre genre de stratégie, non ?"

"Un autre… genre ?"

Alors que les deux opposants se parlèrent de cette fin de duel, une ombre s'approcha de l'entrée du Stadium, s'aggripant les deux mains sur l'un des murs, puis reposa son dos contre celui-ci, jusqu'à sortir un soupir de soulagement.

"…."

* * *

**La prochaine fois, je ferais rentrer en scène Atsuo en plein combat. Ça serait marrant de le voir troller Eiko en le traitant de tout les noms. 8D**  
**Enfin bref !**  
**Petite info pour dire que le chapitre 15 clôturera l'ARC 1 de l'histoire, et le 16 entamera l'ARC 2 ! Qui lui, sera très très... très long.**  
**Mais bon vous verrez bien**.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une journée (Part 3)

**Chapitre 13** : Une journée qui se termine (Partie 3)

**Allez, vous allez encore découvrir... (quoique, je dirais pas découvrir car on le voit pas de "face")... un nouveau personnage. ;3**

* * *

Tout en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau, qui donnait une vue au delà des terres de l'Académie, Kouros, le directeur qui dirigeait celle-ci, enclencha la radio qui était installée tout près de l'un de ses téléphones, accroché au mur.

**«1 — 2…. il marche ce truc ? »**

_*bshht*_, après que le signalement fût alors introduit et ait fait écho dans les locaux. Le bruit assourdissant atteignit les oreilles de chaque élèves et professeurs, qui ne purent s'empêcher de se les couvrir.

**« Hum… Ça ressemblait à un cri d'agonie. J'ai certainement dû casser deux ou trois tympans. Pas grave je pense. »**

Le bruit sourd refît à nouveau surface dans les locaux. Celui-ci apeurait sans fin tout ceux qui l'écoutait les oreilles libres…

Il réajusta quelques petites choses de-ci de-là, puis recommença à nouveau.

**« Ahem ! Un peu de sérieux…. Information à tout les élèves et professeurs de l'Académie ! …. »**

Au même moment dans le stadium, les derniers duellistes qui combattaient prirent une petite pause, le temps d'écouter attentivement l'annonce faite par le directeur. Nul ne pourrait dire à quels point chacun étaient surpris de ce soudain événement.

"Vous croyez que c'est grave ?"

"Personne n'était au courant pour l'annonce !"

Miyuki jeta un œil du côté d'Eiko. Avec son grade de président de Comité, peut-être en savait-il plus sur ce qu'il se passait, et qu'il serait en capacité de lui déclarer ce qu'il se tramait dans l'Académie.

"Eiko ?"

Le garçon avait pris un air sérieux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis un moment, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Même pas lui.

"Miyuki, Atsuo, ne bougez surtout pas d'ici."

"…. Eh ?"

Eiko commença à quitter le terrain, et se pressa à toute vitesse en dehors du stadium.

"Oh l'omelette, attends un peu !"

Atsuo ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, lui aussi devait obtenir des réponses.

"Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Raaah !"

Pendant une centaine de mètre, il le poursuivit dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus dans son champ de visions.

"Bon sang !"

Un téléphone sonna. Eiko, dissimulé derrière un poteau, non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment du stadium, fouilla sa poche à la recherche de l'appareil. Dès qu'il fût dans ses mains, il touche l'écran, son doigt glissant sur un côté, et plaça celui-ci vers son oreille. Il ouvra sa bouge que de très peu, et déclara alors à voix basse…

"… Sophia ?"

Et pendant ce temps, le message annoncé par le directeur continua de tourner :

**« Je répète : des individus se sont infiltré dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Tout les élèves sont priés de rester calme et de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Tout le personnel désigné est demandé à aller à son poste, et à traquer les intrus. »**

* * *

**Le chapitre 13 est cours, ET c'est NORMAL !  
Il termine la journée (qui a quand même durée 13 chapitres) en douceur (ou pas).**

**Le Chapitre 14 arrivera demain, avec au menu : ATSUO JOUE LES ESPIONS ! :3**


End file.
